Many hotel rooms are equipped with a set top box through which guests of the hotel room can watch content on a television. The guests can request access to particular types of content through the set top box, which is linked to a hotel management system of the hotel. When the guest checks out of the hotel, the hotel charges the guest for the requested access to the content. In existing systems, the content that the guest can request access to is limited and often overpriced. As a result, very few guests request access to content via the set top box.